


I Like Your Shoelaces

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: 221B Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, tumblr code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock introduces John to tumblr.





	I Like Your Shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPswl_cumbercookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/gifts).



> This morning I reached 221k hits on AO3, which inspired me to write a modified version of a 221b ficlet, with the last word beginning with k. I asked folks on tumblr for prompts, and HPSWL_cumbercookie came up with this one.

“I like your shoelaces.”

 

The words pull John from the sun-induced drowse he’d been enjoying. He looks up at the schoolgirl who’s standing in front of their bench.

 

“Thanks, I stole them from the president,” Sherlock says, winking at her.

 

The girl’s face lights up, and she dashes off to join a small group of friends who’ve been lurking nearby, doing an absolutely rubbish job of trying to look casual as they cast surreptitious glances toward John and Sherlock. She says something to them, and they erupt into squeals of glee before darting away together.

 

“What was that all about?” John asks, bemused.

 

“Tumblr code.”

 

“Is this for a case? She seemed too young — and too well-dressed — to be part of your homeless network.”

 

“No. It’s a website.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Blogs.”

 

“Like mine?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“So, is it just for kids, then? Is that why all those girls were laughing about you knowing it? And why _do_ you know it?”

 

“Oh, it’s definitely not just for kids,” Sherlock says, with a mischievous expression.

 

John gives him a suspicious look. “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“I think it’ll make more sense if I show you,” Sherlock says, pulling out his phone.

 

John stares in shock at the images — of _them_ — that fill the screen.

 

Sherlock is right. Tumblr’s not just for kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 221k thanks! ❤️


End file.
